In the information age of big data in which anyone can be an information creator and an information consumer, we are flooded with information. In the flood of information, for each information, its value is important but comprehensive distribution covering propagation, access, use and distribution of information is also important. That is, it is as much important to manage the distribution of information efficiently, timely and accurately in real time as to produce good information.
Take an information search process as one example. Assume that a user inputs “restaurants near the city hall offering 50% off today only” in a search window. An advantage of inputting a natural language query in the search window is that the user does not need to struggle to select a keyword. Instead, a search engine needs to select at least one keyword through natural language analysis and search, and conduct a complex search using the selected keyword. In this instance, in the case where a plurality of keywords is selected, because the search engine does not know which keyword is a main keyword, the search engine conducts a search using each combination of keywords and produces search results. When the user is provided with the produced search results, the user may not be satisfied with the search results because the search results do not meet the search goal. The advantage is accompanied by a disadvantage that the user needs to input another natural language or select and input an important keyword and repeat a search. That is, despite the advantage, a natural language search has two sides, a good side and a bad side, due to the disadvantage.
Here, assume that information of “50% off today only” exists as a separate digit string corresponding to an access address and a key, when the user conducts a search using the corresponding digit string for region “city hall”, and particulars “delicious restaurants” and “restaurants”, the user can access information matched timely and accurately in an easier, more convenient and quicker manner than a natural language search. Also, if there is a digit string of a content provider corresponding to a type of access key that can be used to identify and distinguish an object, information is registered based on the digit string, and information corresponding to the digit string can be accessed easily and quickly. This digit string-based information access method corresponds to information distribution technology with improved timeliness and accuracy.
Also, because digit strings do not require interpretation, there is no problem with global distribution of content related to digit strings beyond national borders. When search processing in an information access method is performed based on a digit string system, in the similar way, registration processing in the information access method may be also performed based on the digit string system. Thus, users over the world can register and access matching information classified timely and accurately by using digit strings irrespective of time, place and language. Also, for propagation or information delivery using existing media such as newspaper and broadcast, when the corresponding digit string is exposed and the exposed digit string becomes access information, updated related information registered and changed in real time using smart terminals can be provided in real time through media and communication convergence.